To my Beloved Lucy Heartfillia
by JustYourTypicalGirl
Summary: A 'Dear Mr. Smile,' sequel. After the hard rain, there will always be a rainbow ready to give hope to those who were once surrounded by the rain. Link to Dear Mr. Smile, : /s/9264792/1/Dear-Mr-Smile


**Title: To my Beloved Lucy Heartfillia, (a Dear Mr. Smile, sequel)**

**Anime: Fairy Tail**

**Date Finished: May 31, 2013**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters because if I did, Lucy and Natsu would already a couple from the very start.**

**Author's Note: Hey there! This is the sequel of my first Fairy Tail fanfic titled "Dear Mr. Smile,' You might encounter some wrong grammars along the way while reading this so please just bear with it. Another SUPER short story from me. Enjoy! J**

* * *

Lush green grasses and different types of graves are what welcomed me as I walk around to a certain tree with a well-kept grave beneath. I put down a bouquet of roses and a letter as I sit down.

"It's been a while, Luce." I whispered softly as I read the words embedded at a certain grave.

**R.I.P**

**Here lies Lucy Heartfillia**

**Loved and was loved.**

**Born: ******

**Died: ******

"It has been five years since you left us. Almost everyone at the guild has moved on, but I didn't. I'm still longing for you. I still love you." I sighed and continued. "Hey, did you know? Happy and Charla finally ended together. They even named their daughter after you. Her name's Lucky Heart. Lucky from Lucy and Heart was from your last name, Heartfillia. Wendy and Romeo are already dating. Erza and Jellal finally ended together. They're already planning their wedding this year. Your bestfriend, Levy and Gajeel are already married. And three years after you died, Gray finally accepted and returned Juvia's love. Many things have happened after you left. Master Makarov finally retired and Gildarts took over him. We had shared many battles. We had shared good and bad memories. But still, we still felt incomplete, incomplete because you're not here by our side. I still remember your burial; it was a rainy day. Everyone from the guild was crying, especially our team..."

**FLASHBACK:**

"We are gathered here today to mourn for the loss of our beloved Fairy Tail member, Lucy Heartfillia, who loved and was loved..." The priest said as we kept on crying.

"No! Lucy's not gone! She wouldn't leave us!" I said as I struggled to break-free from Gray and Gajeel's grasp.

"Natsu! Please accept the fact that she's gone! She's gone forever!" Erza said as she looked away, tears kept streaming on her sad face.

"B-But-!" I looked around only to see the tear-streaked and mourning faces of the other Fairy Tail members. I kneeled on the ground, still crying until a hand found my right shoulder and when I looked up; I saw a sad face of Lissana.

"Lissana, Lucy- Lucy's gone!" I said as I hug her, still crying. Lissana just kept trying to comfort me while patting my back and kept saying, "Hush, I know. I know." as we both cry under the rain.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Life has been hard for me. There are times that I've thought of following you. But after the hard rain, there'll always be a rainbow ready to give hope to those who were once surrounded by the rain. And that was Lissana. She was always there ready to help me. I have grown to love her but not as much as I have loved you. She served as a replacement. But that's fine with her, she said. And now, I'll marry her. I'll marry her so I will finally move on from this misery I've created for myself. So, I guess this really is goodbye. I hope that one day; I'll be able to let you go." I said.

"Natsu!" A voice called out to me. It was Lissana.

I smiled at her and replied, "Coming!"

I shot one last look at the grave and smiled, "Goodbye, Luce."

There at the grave were a bouquet of roses and a letter.

_To my beloved Lucy Heartfillia,_

_I give my heart and soul to you._

_Always and forever._

**.:.:.****_finis_****.:.:.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hmm. So how did it go? Was it good? Or bad? I never really intended for Natsu to end up with Lissana in the end but I guess it'll be much better than making Natsu kill himself—that was my first intention anyway—so when I'm typing this, it just came and boom! I finally made this sequel coz I really had a hard time finishing this. Reviews are highly appreciated but criticisms that may help me improve my writing skills are much more appreciated. Sayonara! `Til my next fanfic!**

**Yours truly,**

**JustYourTypicalGirl**

**7:17 PM**


End file.
